1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and a semiconductor sealing resin.
2. Description of Related Art
In Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 09-195068), there is disclosed a method in which Cu strike plating is performed as undercoat on a lead base metal including a Cu alloy, and then, silver, gold, palladium, or the like for wire bonding or for die bonding is selectively plated, and the resulting lead-connected semiconductor chip is sealed with a resin or the like.
Document 2 (INTRODUCTION TO SOLID STATE PHYSICS, KITTEL, first volume, fifth edition: p. 28, MARUZEN Co., Ltd., (1978)) is a classic literature regarding solid state physics, and contains lattice constant (nearest-neighbor interatomic distance), or the like.
In Document 3 (DENSO TECHNICAL REVIEW: vol. 12, No. 2, pp. 3-12 (2007)), there are described analysis technologies by means of surface X-ray diffraction using synchrotron radiation, and a scanning force microscope regarding a structure and control of physical properties of a polymer solid surface in wettability, friction and abrasion characteristics, adhesion, biocompatibility, and the like of a polymer material.
As described in Document 1, even when the method in which a semiconductor chip is sealed with the resin or the like after plating the lead base metal with copper, silver, gold, palladium, or the like is carried out, the adhesion between a plated surface thereof and a sealing body including the resin or the like is not sufficient, which may cause peeling off. Then, the problem of peeling off has been becoming more serious because lead-free solder requiring a higher reflow temperature than ever has come into use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device which has been improved in adhesion between the lead and the sealing body resin (a mold resin), and does not undergo peeling therebetween. Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device with high reliability.
Still further, it is a still other object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device with high yield.
Furthermore, it is a furthermore object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor sealing resin which does not undergo peeling.
The foregoing and other objects, and novel features of the present invention will be apparent from description of this specification and the accompanying drawings.